Home is Where the Heart Is
by Angie the Wolfos
Summary: Eagleclan is under attack! A dying warrior reveils six kits destinies. Will Eagelcan survive? Or perish? Bad at summaries, Rated to Be safe
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. I do not own Eagleclan or any of it's characters except Ripplekit and Frigidkit. ...ummm...OOH BUT I OWN THIS PLOT! MUWAHAHAHAA!!**  
**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**Leader:**

Amberstar-Flame-colored tom w/green eyes. Fiery, willing to die for his clan

**Deputy:**

Griffenblaze-Golden and bronze mix with coppery stripes Tom. Leaf green eyes with bronze streaks

Usually shy around unfamilar cats but is starting to open-up more. Can have a nasty temper if you get on his bad side, which I'd advise you don't

**Med Cat**

OceansFlame-Light silver she-cat with light blue eyes.Curious, energetic, helpful.

**Warriors**

Leafwhisker-small brown and white cat, with light green eyes

Sorrellfur-Calico she-cat with green eyes

Goldenleaf-Golden she-cat w/ green eyes

Darkflower-Dark brown and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mistwood-light grey she-cat w/ green eyes

Morningmist-Bengal she-cat

Songvoice-Bengal tom

Sandstorm-Light golden tabby with emerald eyes

Jadeheart-black she-cat with green eyes

Sunlight-small grey tom, smallest cat in clan.

Ashmoon-Silver tom w/blue eyes

Shadowsong-Black tom w/ gold eyes.

Ravensky-Black tom with silver eyes

Tawnystorm-Tortishell she-cat with copper eyes

Brambletiger-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Littlepaw-Black tom with blue eyes--Mentor: Shadowsong

Shardpaw-Russet tom with green/gold eyes--Mentor: Jadeheart

**Kits**

Featherkit-A tawney she-cat with fur resembling a hawk's feathers. She has amber eyes. She would do anything for her brother, playful, energetic, friendly, loving

Cobrakit-A midnight black tom with garnet red eyes. He is fiercely protective of his sister,Tawnykit, bold, loyal and strong-willed

Ripplekit-Golden tabby she-cat with light brown markings and amber eyes, the right one has a glint of green in it.She is strong-willed, and very playful, brave, loyal, and an extremely fast runner.

Chrystalkit-a brown she-cat with white paws and ears, amber eyes. Fiercely loyal to her clan even thought she is only half Eagleclan. Inteligent, brave, and loyal

Maskedkit-a black and white tom cat with yellow-green eyes. He can be serious at times, but is usually happy.

Sootkit-Long haired black tom, with white underside. Two dark orange patches one on his chest, and one on his rump Eyes are dark golden, He is a Trouble-maker. EXTREMELY RUDE. Selfish, a tiny bit cowardly. It takes A LOT for him to love someone, but when he does, they will have MOST of his loyalty

**Frostclan**

Unknown

**Cats Outside of the Clans**

Frigid-Small light gray and white tom. Dark blue eyes. Brave, loyal, and playful, Lives on the Deadplains

* * *

This is based on all my friends at Eagleclan on Neopets. So I THANK YOU ALL FOR USE OF YOUR CHARACTERS!!! Reviews gives dying warriors free tickets to Starclan 3 


	2. Not Alone, but Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Eagleclan, or any of the other charries in here except Ripplekit,Frigid, and Talonrage.

'blah'-Normal  
_'blah'_ Thoughts

* * *

Not Alone, but Together

In a torrential rush more cats streamed into the clearing in a river of multi-colored pelts. "More are coming!!" someone screamed fearfully. The yowls and cries of pain were deafening as the battle raged on. Blood and fear scented the air as clumps of fur flew from enemy's claws. A flame colored tom threw his attacker off him, "FIGHT TO DEFEND YOUR HOME! AND WE SHALL TRIUMPH!" he yowled. But his rallying cry was cut off with a snarl as another unknown cat launched toward him.

"Amberstar! There are too many!" a golden bronze tom yelled over the din. A black tom leapt next to him, "It's not like that matters! We'll kill them all anyway!" Ravensky, the black tom, snarled. The fight continued as more and more Eagleclan warriors fell under their surprise attackers. Suddenly the frightened mewls of kits rang through the air. Faster than lightning, Ravensky pelted toward the noise.

A huge dark tabby warrior raked his paws across the bramble entrance of the nursery. "Come out and play little scraps!" he growled out furiously as he kept up his barrage. The six kits who had taken shelter inside, trembled in fear as the tangled barrier shook ominously. A yelp of fear sounded as Featherkit sprung backwards away from the talon-like-claws. "He's coming through!" her brother, Cobrakit, meowed his black fur fluffed out. The gap became even wider as two glowing yellow eyes shown through, accompanied by a grinning row of razor sharp teeth. With a sudden cry of rage the small golden she-kit, Ripplekit, threw herself furiously at the attacker, followed closely by a brown kitten. Together they attempted to claw at the face leering face, the brown kit, Crystalkit, was thrown back after a few moments with a growl of contempt.

"Crystalkit!" Ripplekit yelled distracted from a moment. But that was the opening dark warrior needed. A split second later a piercing cry of pain rang through the air.

Ravensky launched himself into a rage as another cry met his ears. The black tom furiously raked his claws along the dark tabbies back, "Not brave enough to fight warriors huh? Have to pick on kits?" he hissed enraged.

"No-one calls Talonrage a coward, Clanscum!" the dark tabby growled back to Ravensky. The two grappled fiercely with each other, seemingly equally matched. Then the tides turned and Talonrage knew it. The light of triumph shown in Talonrage's eyes, as he tore at his opponent earning several yowls of fury. At last he dragged his claws across Ravensky's throat. The black tom's eyes widened in shock as his life blood splashed onto the ground. Talonrage grinned cruelly as he turned away from the crumpled black form and took a step toward the nursery. Only to find his own throat ripped open and bleeding. "H-how?" he sputtered as his eyes dimmed and was no more. Ravensky stumbled shakily toward the nursery. The kits just had to be alright; for with out them, the clan would certainly die. At last he arrived to find the scent of blood coming from the entrance. Fear gripped him as he collapsed at the door way.

Ripplekit struggled to block the pain that welled from the side of her head. Talonrage had swiped at her, catching the edge of her face with his claw. The fear scent was as thick as the scent of blood, when suddenly a loud thud from outside the nursery was heard. In an instant all of them were on their feet, except Ripplekit who stumbled slightly. "Ravensky!" The black and white tom-kit gasped as he rushed forward followed by the others. The wounded black tom's eyes were misty with the light of Starclan as he spoke to them. "You…must…get…" he coughed struggling to speak. "Get out…of here -cough- There's too many of –cough- them." His eyes grew blanker as he seemed to listen to voices only he could hear. "Leave the forest…Stay...close –cough- to…each other…. And remember...that...no matter…where you…are -cough- Star...clan...is with……..you…." his last words were no more than a whisper as his spirit faded from their world. The kits eyes widened as a cat they had known died in front of them, leaving nothing but numbness and the soft sound of an occasional drop from Ripplekit's wound. "We heard what he said." Crystalkit spoke shakily. "We have to get out of here." Sootkit who had remained silent through it all spoke up. "There is a weak patch of bramble in the back." He muttered, his eyes dazed over. '_He died…just like that…If he was a strong warrior he wouldn't have gone like that. He deserved it! Starclan is with us…whatever! If Starclan really cared about us, then they would have made our clan stronger and no-one would have died! What could they do anyway? They are just a bunch of supposedly dead spirits floating in the clouds. We are on our own in this world._' His thoughts swirled in circles leaving Sootkit angry then sad, but over all, confused, although he didn't show it. The small group frantically clawed at the weakened brambles trying to ignore the painful screeches of their family and friends behind them. At last they broke through!

They stumbled out of the den they had known for all of their short lives and into the forest around them. Tears of sadness and pain flowed from their eyes as they dashed away from the horrible sounds of death. Their short legs soon tired however, as they slowed to a stop. Ripplekit staggered over to the trunk of a tree and collapsed from exhaustion and blood-loss. Her cut had finally scabbed over leaving a dark red line down the side of her right eye. The other kits quickly followed suit, huddling together for the small amount of warmth and comfort they could provide.

"We're alone now aren't we?" Featherkit murmured to no-one in particular, her amber eyes worried.

"No, we still have each other." Her brother muttered back as his red eyes closed. Featherkit's own eyelids drooped as they all slipped into a dreamless sleep, between the roots of the tree.

* * *

Reviews make me happy! So umm...Please make me happy? 3 


End file.
